


Mornin'

by un1c0rntea



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: It's the morning after their first time and the boys have some thoughts and feelings to discuss.
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mornin'

Pete and Stitch were lying close to eachother all slippery with sweat, and dewy from the morning glow streaming through the curtains.  
Clothes were scattered all over the floor and Pete's white scooter helmet was hung over one of the bedknobs at the foot of the bed. He had rode over to Stitch's after they discussed "doing it for the first time" over the phone.  
There was the pitter patter of what was the beginning of light showers outside and a soft snoring hum from Stitch. Pete on the other hand, had been awake most of the night with worry.  
So he turned over to face him, eyes all sleepy from last night's events. "Stitch?" He whispered softly. Stitch grunted ever so quietly, his brown eyes fluttering open, the morning glow of the sun hitting them just right.  
"Mm?"  
"Mornin' babe."  
Stitch smiled without teeth, just seeing Pete's face this morning was enough to make him melt like warm nutella. He yawned, shifting position to turn toward him more.  
"Mornin cutie. You ok?" Stitch's voice was rough and Pete quite liked it so bit his lip, but them remembered what he had to say.  
"Just. Can I be honest?"   
"Course." Stitch stroked his cheek lightly. "Course you can."  
Pete took a deep breath and placed a supporting hand under the side of his head, the other resting on the mattress. "I feel a bit...bout last night."  
"Sad?" Stitch dropped his gaze.  
"No. Not sad. Like," he wet his lips, "disappointed."   
"Oh."  
"Oh God no! Not cos a you, you were mind blowin. Just that." Pete looked up searching for the words, mouth at the side in thought, before looking back at Stitch. "Well, I don't feel like I ever wanna do it again, that's all."  
"Can I be honest with you, now?" Stitch reached an arm across Pete, pulling him closer, his skin reacting by creating goosebumps at the touch of his loving boyfriend.  
"Yeah."  
Stitch bit his bottom lip, looking Pete straight in those blue sapphires. "I feel exactly the same."  
"So guess we're ash." Stitch furrowed his brow, snickering slightly. Pete tripped over his tongue. "Y'know. Ay. Ah. What's it called again?"  
"Asexual, Pete."  
"Yeah. That." He laughed, his cheeky chuckle rough from the morning. It was really raining outside now and the sound was a perfect backdrop for the moment.  
"Love you Pete."   
"Love you too."  
The two of them kissed each other sweetly, Stitch lightly touched their noses together as they pulled away, which made Pete giddy. "Mm. Love the cuddles though."  
"Come here you."  
The boys lay face to face with Stitch stroking the back of Pete's head, as they both fell back asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote earlier (at about 6am) because I am very soft for the Sweet bois right now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love and light! X


End file.
